Christmas Story
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: (Takes place before Malefor battle) It's Christmas and the gang want to party but a once in a lifetime oppertunity hits so how will they react.
1. It's That Time of Year

**Kyree: IT'S CHRISTMAS  
Smoke: Yeah I can't wait to see what we got  
Sapphire: *kisses Smoke* Merry Christmas  
Striker: Aww yeah I can tell I'm gonna get something good  
Crystal: Group hug  
Striker: *runs off***

Smoke woke up on an early Christmas morning and went to the cafeteria with the others. "I can't believe it's Christmas already." He said to Static who was walking alongside him. "Yeah I know this year was really short, don't you think?" Smoke shook his head and saw the rest of the group sitting down. "Sup you guys!" Smoke sat next to his mate Sapphire and they hugged close. "Well I have a feeling these next couple days will be good." Said Cynder as she began to eat her breakfast. Scorch laughed and crack a joke, "You know I think the next days will be the only time Malefor won't bother us." Smoke decided to play along with it, "Yeah that's not the only dragon I want nothing to do with." Smoke commented as he looked over to a certain dragon and dragoness. Scarlet and Ember laughed at this. Diamond noticed that Frostbite was eyeing them from across the cafeteria. "I don't like the way he looks at us though." Sapphire said to Smoke but he just held her closer. "So how are we going to celebrate the holidays?" Asked Spyro who was now finished with his breakfast. The gang thought this over before going to an idea they've done before, "Christmas party! We will throw a Christmas party!" Everyone looked at Static and agreed with him. They got up from their seats and left the cafeteria to the pool of visions room. When they got in, they immediately gained the attention of Volteer, "Why hello there young ones. What brings you the pool of visions?" Smoke told Volteer everything about what they were planning to do and he wanted to know if it was ok for them to decorate the entire school. "Well let me ask the rest of the guardians for their approval because we remember what happened at the last party you threw." Smoke remembered at the last party they threw, Volteer then huddled up with the rest and started whispering to each other. Smoke and the gang waited in suspense as Cyril stepped forth and gave them approval of the party. "Ok, thanks for giving us the ok." Smoke said as they left the pool of visions.

"Well here is the plan, we will…" Smoke started to say until sapphire cut him off, "No I will plan the party this time." Smoke looked at her and knew he couldn't argue with her, "Ok so what's the plan, ?" Sapphire had a giant smirk on her face and she didn't want to pass up the moment, "Wait, what's my name?" Smoke didn't answer her and she soon went into planning. "Smoke, Scorch and Spyro will head out to Warfang and grab ingredients for my cookie recipe. Static and Flame will then help Cynder and Diamond with making decorations. Ember, Scarlet and I will be in the kitchen to make the snacks and drinks." Sapphire sent everyone off to their specific job. "See you later décor boy." Smoke bragged to Static before taking off. "Just wait till you get back." Static shot back at Smoke.

Smoke's team took off and flew towards Warfang, "Ok so will someone tell me how good Sapphire's cookies are?" Smoke asked. Spyro looked at him and shook his head, "All I got to say is that, if you love her now, you will love her even more." Smoke laughed and they soon arrived at Warfang. "Ok split up and take different ingredients." Smoke ordered them and they obliged. While looking for ingredients, Smoke ran into Malefor of all dragons. "Malefor! Trying to take back Warfang I see!" Malefor didn't try to combat Smoke, instead he backed away slowly which confused Smoke. "What, aren't you going to fight me?" Malefor shook his head and instead he put his paw out. Smoke hesitantly took his paw and shook it. "I will not attack for the next few days. So I guess you could say a temporary truce." Scorch and Spyro showed up and were getting ready to attack but Smoke stopped them. "It's ok you guys." Smoke looked back at Malefor, "So I guess that you celebrate Christmas too?" Malefor nodded his head, "It's the only time of year I give peace." Smoke looked at his friends and he mouthed to them and they mouthed back. Smoke then turned back around to Malefor, "Well, it just so happens that we are throwing a Christmas party, and we were wondering if you would like to join?" Malefor thought it over for a second before answering, "I guess that would be nice." Smoke and the rest of them headed back to the temple. "Hey Malefor just asking friend-to-friend, but why did you become evil? I'm just saying you would have been a great teacher and guardian." Malefor thought this over for a second, "Well it started when I realized that I was a rare purple dragon and figured out that I could master more than 1 element. I soon became mad with power and tried to rule the world but I was stopped by Spyro and Cynder." Smoke thought that last part over for a second, "Yeah in 'Dawn of the Dragon', you sent that colossal thing to kill them but they killed it instead. Afterwards, you sent a destroyer to blow up the earth, and it did, but Spyro and Cynder sacrificed themselves to put the earth back together again like one giant puzzle." Both Spyro and Malefor had their mouths open in astonishment. Spyro then asked Smoke a personal question, "When Cynder and I died, what were our last words?" Smoke took a second to jog his memory, "Oh, that's easy, you said 'I love you' right?" Spyro had a mental freak out and they soon got to the temple.

When they entered, Cynder and Static got into a combat stance at the sight of Malefor. Smoke got in front of them, "Guys stand down it's ok." Static knocked Smoke out the way, "He's controlling Smoke! Take down Malefor!" Spyro slammed into Static and Smoke got back up and shot a ball of electricity at Cynder. "We said it's ok!" Smoke yelled at Static. "I know. That was for calling me décor boy." Static said to Smoke who was now borderline about to slap his friend. Sapphire and the rest came to the entrance and saw Malefor. "What is he doing here?" Smoke told her about what happened in Warfang and how Malefor is with him. Smoke pleaded to Sapphire to let him stay which surprised her and everyone else. "I think we should let the guardians decide." She called Ignitus and he came forth. He was surprised to see Malefor standing in the temple. "How did he get in?" Malefor told Ignitus about everything that's happened and Smoke soon butted in, "So can he stay for the party? It's the only time of year where he is **NOT** trying to kill us." Ignitus sighed and allowed it, "But he has to stay where we all can monitor him." Smoke thanked Ignitus and they went into the cafeteria so they can get started on the cookies. When the entered everyone including Malefor admired the decorations. "Damn guys, good job." Smoke said to Static, Cynder and Flame. "Ok dragons and dragonesses time to bake some cookies!"


	2. A Wild Snowball Fight

**Smoke: For once I trust Malefor  
Sapphire: If anything goes wrong…  
Smoke it won't I promise  
Kyree: ONWARD WITH SAID CHAPTER**

Smoke and the others started to help make cookies while keeping a very close eye on Malefor, "I don't like the way he looks at the students especially Frostbite and Empress." Smoke looked at Scorch and smirked like an ass, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are actually worried for them." By the time Smoke finished that sentence, he had a shadow ball coming for his face. He dodged it and it ended up hitting Scarlet by accident. She looked at Smoke and Scorch with rage, "It would be very wise of you two to leave and do something else." Both of the boys looked at her then at Static who was pretending to ignore them and Sapphire wasn't any help at all. "Ok no need to attack." Smoke said as he and Scorch left and went back into the cafeteria. "Well let's go sit with Malefor." Scorch suggested and Smoke went with the idea. They sat next to Malefor and decided to strike up some conversation, "So Malefor out of all the dragons you could've went after, why choose Smoke? Just look at him. Why that?" Smoke looked at Scorch with a 'What the' face. Malefor was happy to answer that question, "Well you see…" Smoke looked at Malefor with an interested expression, "I can't wait to hear this one." Malefor looked at Smoke and shook his head, "Smoke was the first human dragon I came into contact with, and at the time his heart wasn't where it needed to be. This allowed me to come in and mark him no problem." Smoke put his claw to his forehead, "But your mark is gone. I have freed myself of your control." Malefor saw the empty space where his mark once was, "I realized that. You really showed that you have true strength." Malefor patted Smoke on his head, "You're like the son I wish I had. I used to have a daughter but OF COURSE THAT HAD TO END!" Malefor yelled at the kitchen to Cynder who simply ignored him, "You know you can SHUT UP AT ANY TIME! WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE COOKIES DAMNIT!" Everyone heard Sapphire yell. "I think we should go outside and settle there," Smoke insisted, "We could have a snow ball fight." Malefor tilted his head at the idea, "What is a snow ball fight."

Smoke directed them outside and he made mounds of soft snow, "Make a little ball out of this snow." Malefor looked at the mound and opened his mouth to get ready to melt it, "NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T MELT IT!" Malefor stopped and looked at Smoke, "I was going to melt it into a ball." Smoke face palmed himself and showed Malefor how to make a snowball. Once Malefor got the concept, he started to make some on his own. "Ok now find somebody and throw it at them." Smoke commanded Malefor. Smoke turned his back on the big dragon who then pelted him behind his head. Smoke fell face first into the snow and Malefor laughed along with Scorch. Smoke got up and looked at the 2 laughing and got a mean smile on his face, "Oh it's on now." Smoke made a snowball and caught Scorch in his face causing him to fall back. Malefor looked at Smoke and began firing snowball after snowball at him. Smoke started to dodge but he didn't notice Scorch get back up. Smoke was then caught by surprise as he took a hard snowball to the side of the head. The guys continued to do this until they saw the rest of the gang come outside, "What the hell is going on out here?" Sapphire asked the 3 guys. Smoke got their attention and hid a snowball behind his back, "Well you see what we're doing out here is…GHOST SNOWBALLERS FOR LIFE!" Smoke then pelted Sapphire in her face and took off into the woods. Malefor and Scorch followed him when the saw Sapphire with a pissed off look on her face. "Get back here you fucking assholes." When they got into the woods, Scorch saw Smoke hiding in a tree. "What were you thinking and why are you up there?" Smoke laughed and got down. "That was sneaky and sinister." Said Malefor while glancing around them. "Like you're the one to talk." Said Smoke as he gasped for air. "Besides we lost them anyway." As Smoke said that, he was hit in the chest with a snowball and heard a familiar shout, "GHOST SNOWBALLERS FOR LIFE!" Static had found them and soon, the rest of the gang had them found them as well. "Quick fire back!" Smoke yelled as he started to make snowballs. The guys didn't have much of a choice, so they packed as much snowballs as they could and began firing back at Sapphire's team. "We won't go down without a fight!" yelled Malefor as he kept throwing more snowballs. Scorch got hit with a snowball the came from Spyro but this snowball was special, when it collided with Scorch it subdued him as he hit the ground. Smoke saw this and he sounded a retreat. "Quick let's get out of here!" Malefor grabbed Scorch and the guys ran around the forest and flanked back to the temple. When they got in, Smoke iced the entrance so their followers couldn't get in. Sapphire and Cynder were at the doorway yelling at Smoke to unfreeze it. "What I can't hear you over the sound of us about to eat some cookies." Sapphire started to claw at the ice and this scared Smoke a little but he played it off. The next thing that happened completely freaked him out, Scarlet spit poison on the ice then Ember came up and hit the poison with fire causing it to burn and melt the ice. "GO! GO! GO!" Smoke, Scorch and Malefor ran and hid around the school. Smoke hid in his room closet and waited for a while, "Ok Smoke don't panic. You just got to stay calm for a while and all this will soon blow over." As he said that Sapphire opened the door and shocked him with her electricity. Smoke went unconscious for a while and the last thing he heard was, "When you wake up I will have a surprise for you."

Smoke woke up and hour later and saw Sapphire looking over him with her hand behind her back. "Well I guess since you're awake now, it's only fair I let you go." Sapphire started to walk over to him, "Right after this." She then pelted him in the face with a 3lb. snowball causing him to fall back. "REVENGE MOTHER FUCKER! TRY THAT STUPID SHIT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" Smoke was then untied and helped up. An unexpected turn of events happened to him today but he didn't mind it. Smoke went up to Sapphire and hugged her tight, "Thank you for giving me a fun time." Sapphire smiled at his gesture and hugged back, "Don't mention it." The 2 lovers got the rest of the gang and Malefor to help finish setting up the food and drinks for the party.


	3. Gifts and a Strong Friendship

**Malefor: You know, for once I actually feel like I'm having fun  
Smoke: Wow isn't that a first  
Kyree: Ok can you guys go somewhere please  
Sapphire: Ok come on guys it's almost time for presents**

Smoke and the gang went into the cafeteria and sat at their table, "Oh shit I forgot a tree!" Sapphire said to the group. Smoke stood up and looked at his mate, "Don't worry Malefor and I will get a tree." Malefor and Smoke left to the woods and this caused a little worry to the group, "I don't trust him. Spyro and Flame go keep an eye on them." The 2 boys got up and left after Smoke and Malefor. Smoke and Malefor got into the woods and looked around, "Ok, we need to find a good enough tree to cut down. The dragons looked around and eyed every tree that was in the area. "What about that one over there?" Malefor pointed to a big tree just a walk away from them. Smoke looked at the tree and walked up to it, "Ehh, it'll work. Now how will we get it down? We don't have an axe." Spyro and Flame watched as Malefor raised his tail blade and took a swipe at the trunk and took down the tree in one fell swoop. "Dang Malefor!" Smoke commented on what he had just witnessed. Malefor laughed at Smoke's face and picked up the tree. "Well let's get this to the temple." Smoke nodded and they started walking back to the temple. Spyro and Flame decided to head back as well, "Malefor doesn't seem like he wants to cause trouble anymore for a while." Flame said to Spyro who was watching them, "I just don't get it, that was a perfect chance for Malefor to do whatever to Smoke, yet he let it go." The 2 flew back to the temple before Smoke and Malefor got back with the tree. "Well we did some great tree hunting and it didn't even cost us a single gold piece." Smoke said as they walked into the temple. Malefor carried the tree into the cafeteria and sat it on the side and looked at the group. "Here is your tree." Sapphire looked at the massive tree in front of her and got excited, "Great, now it's time to decorate the tree!" Smoke and Static got up and were ready to decorate, "Ok so what are we going to do?" Sapphire handed them lights and told them to go wild. Smoke took on end of lights and Static took the other. They both looked at Sapphire waiting for the go. Sapphire laughed and got up, "Ready! Set! GO!" When she said that, Smoke and Static took of flying in circles around the tree. Everyone watched in amazement as the tree was soon wrapped in the multi-colored lights. After they were done, Smoke fist bumped with Static. Next, Sapphire gave Spyro and Cynder some candy canes. The 2 flew around the tree and threw the candy canes onto the tree making it look even prettier than before. "Nice job you two." Scorch commented. Sapphire then gave Flame and Ember some ornaments and let them fly around the tree and hook them onto the branches. Then Scorch and Diamond wrapped the tree with tinsels. "Wow now that's what I call a Christmas tree." Smoke said to everyone. Flame then tilter his head, "Something is missing." He said to Sapphire who was looking all around the tree. "Oh it needs a star!" Sapphire pulled out a star and gave it to Scarlet who then flew to the top of the tree and slipped it on. When she got down, everyone took a look at the tree and admired their work, "Man we are great at decorating." Sapphire said to the gang. Smoke looked at Malefor and stretched, "Well I'm going to go take a nap before the party starts, so please allow me to sleep peacefully." Smoke left the gang and went to his room to sleep which gave Sapphire a great idea.

Smoke woke up in his heart and looked around, "Merry Christmas, Chronicler." He waited for a second and hoped that he was heard, "Hello? Yo Chronicler, you there?" Smoke was about to give up but he heard the voice he was looking for, "Hello there young dragon and Merry Christmas." Smoke smiled while looking around. He then sat down and watched as a chain of platforms formed in front of him. "Come young Smoke, I have something to show you." Smoke ran down the platforms and looked around, "Alright, what is the surprise?" Smoke looked at his paws and saw a little red present sitting around. "Huh, what did you get me, Chronicler?" Smoke opened up his present and got a little bell collar. "Wow I like this." Smoke said putting the collar on and ringing the bell. The Chronicler laughed for a minute and Smoke joined him, "I'm very happy you like it." Smoke started to glow and fade away, "Wait, I didn't get you a gift! Hold on!" He was soon fully disappeared from his heart.

When Smoke woke up, he stretched and yawned. "I can't wait to party down." Smoke then reached under his bed and grabbed a present he got for Sapphire. "She won't believe what I got for her." Smoke said to himself as he went into his bathroom and got ready. Smoke started to get ready for the party. When he looked in the mirror he screamed at himself, "WHAT THE HELL?! I'M BROWN AND MY HORNS LOOK LIKE ANTLERS, NOT TO MENTION MY RED NOSE! SAPPHIRE!" Smoke left his room and went to the cafeteria to find his mate. When he got there everyone started to laugh at the way he looked, "Not funny guys! Where is she?" Smoke felt a tap on his shoulder blade. He turned around and saw Sapphire dressed the way like him, "Rudolph there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." The gang even Malefor was laughing at the 2 dragons. Sapphire went and hugged Smoke close, "You like my little surprise?" Smoke thought it over for a second, "Maybe I do, Blitzen." Sapphire laughed and kissed his cheek. Ok let's start the party but first, I got you something Sapphire." Smoke gave Sapphire her present. "Aww you shouldn't have." Sapphire said as she opened her gift. She nearly died when she pulled a silver and golden necklace. "Awww Smokey. I love it" Sapphire hugged him tight then put the necklace around her neck. "Now let's get this party started." They put out the cookies and fruit punch and let in dragons and dragonesses. "Have great time and don't mind Malefor." Smoke and Static told them. Sapphire went to Malefor and whispered something in his ear. Malefor looked at the tree and shot a ball of electricity at it causing the star and lights to come on. Smoke then started to dance with Sapphire and had a cookie. "These are delicious! You are one great cook!" Sapphire kissed him and he held her close. "Merry Christmas, Smoke." Sapphire gave Smoke a present and when he opened it, he saw an armor chest plate in it. "Thanks Sapphire. I never told anyone I wanted armor, but somehow you got it for me." Smoke put on the armor and continued to dance with his mate. Malefor and the guardians were able to chat and have a great time without trying to kill each other. "Well you 8 are doing a great job at raising dragons to master their elements almost better than me." Malefor and Ignitus laughed and joked with one another which made Smoke happy to see both friends and enemies getting along perfectly. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
